The Broken Ones
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: After Momo awakens from her coma, Kenpachi takes her into his care. Momo x Kenpachi and the eleventh squad. INCOMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Ones

**By**

**Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed**

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or anything even remotely important.**

**AN (aka Warnings): Random, this is a sad try at poor, but humorous writing, and Kenpachi x Momo.**

* * *

He had always had a soft spot for the broken ones. He didn't really know why, but he never really needed a reason for anything he did. People just accepted it because he was Kenpachi Zaraki and he never did anything with a reason. He never questioned it because he felt it was weak to not know something about oneself and if he didn't question it, he wouldn't have to answer anything. Therefore, he wasn't weak. It was basic knowledge in the Seireitei and it was never questioned unless someone wanted to lose a body part.

It was the day that Renji stopped by the 11th to talk with Ikkaku that people began to question why exactly Kenpachi was like he was. They questioned it over and over, but no one ever really figured out a reason for it…mainly because, well, there was no reason. He was just like that.

But we're going to ignore all of this silly questioning and head back into the story…

"Who's that?" Kenpachi asked after overhearing Renji talking about Hinamori of the 5th.

"Hinamori Momo—" Renji was cut off by a deep nasally snort coming from Zaraki.

"Momo? Isn' that some kind a fruit?"

"Yes, Sir," Renji continued without a pause, already having been under Zaraki's captainship for a number of years, the redhead knew all about his little quirks…like eavesdropping and interrupting just to name a few. "She is the lieutenant of the 5th division, Sir."  
"Didn't even know they still had a lieutenant," Kenpachi said, scratching the back of his head absently. "Thought the old one got killed by that idiot, Aizen."

"Not exactly, Captain," Ikkaku broke in, sighing inwardly at his captain's lack of finesse. "She was hospitalized with a coma and sword wounds, but now she is in stable condition. Renji was just telling me how she'd finally awoken from her coma, Sir."

"When'd she get out of it?" Kenpachi asked, fiddling with a bell.

"Yesterday afternoon, Sir," Renji answered him.

"Did ya visit her already, Abarai?"

"Yes, Sir," Renji nodded gravely, "She refuses to see anyone, though."

"Doesn' want t'see ya? Weren't you like best buddies or some joke like that, Abarai?" Kenpachi frowned at the bewildered look on Renji's face.

"Well, she, lieutenant Kira and I were all very close during our training."

"Best buddies," Kenpachi repeated, chuckling to himself. He turned to go. "That's it."

Ikkaku and Renji exchanged looks, but by the time they looked back at Kenpachi, he was gone.

* * *

Kenpachi wasn't dumb, he knew that. It was just…sometimes he had trouble figuring things out. Like right now he couldn't figure out why he just bought fruit from a vendor and was now heading up the steps to the fourth division. Weaker shinigami stumbled out of his way as he walked inside. He grabbed the shirt of the nearest healer and brought him hazardously close to his face. The shinigami leaned away from Zaraki's dangerously pointed teeth, which in itself was yet another question. Why were his teeth so sharp looking?

"Where's that peach-girl?" Kenpachi rumbled, because when you've got a voice that deep you can't really call it anything else, but we will anyway, because I have to use more than one word to describe someone's voice.

"Sir?" the shinigami was shaking. "Did you want to see Unohana-taichou? I'm sorry, but she's away right now, so maybe if you—"

"I don' want to talk to her," Kenpachi grunted, frightening the poor soul. "I want to talk to the lieutenant of the 5th, you got that?"

"Yes, sir…" the shinigami swallowed. "Lieutenant Hinamori is refusing all guests."

"So I heard, jus tell me where she is."

"Uh, I can't disclose that information to anyone who isn't part of Unohana-taichou's—"

"Save it," Kenpachi growled, dropping the death god to the ground. "I'll find her myself."

Kenpachi only tried slightly more than twenty doors. He lost count at twenty-three and after a few times of barging in on some more or less unsavory patients, noticed the doors were marked with the patients' names. It took only minutes to find one marked with her name…and it was apparently down the deepest, darkest hallway the fourth division possessed, not that it bothered Kenpachi Zaraki, because anything—including deep, dark hallways—would have had to have been crazy to try to scare someone as manly as Kenpachi Zaraki.

He didn't knock.

The door slammed against the wall, leaving a rather unattractive hole in the plaster.

When Momo didn't look up, he chucked a peach at her. Even he would admit he was surprised when she caught it. She stared at it blankly for a moment before she turned and held it up to him. "You dropped this," her voice was rusty from disuse.

"What's wrong with ya?" Kenpachi asked ruthlessly, staring at her.

"Laceration through the stomach."

"That's not it," he stared at her long and hard. "You're a total mental case, aren't ya?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least ya aren't a liar," Kenpachi rifled through her belongings. "Nothin' worth bringin' with ya."

"Am I going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Has Captain Aizen come for me?"

"Heh, crazy," Kenpachi huffed her onto his shoulder with little grace. "But we'll fix that."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The Broken Ones**

**By**

**Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You mean I have to eat that?" Momo stared at the food on her plate and poked it with her chopsticks. "What is it?"

"I don' know. Aramaki made it."

"Who?"

"No one important."

"Oh," Momo poked it again and set her chopsticks down. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"That's okay; it'll still be around tomorrow."

Momo's eyes widened, looking at him for any sign of a joke. He took a bite of his own.

"How long am I going to be here, Captain Zaraki?"

"'Til ya ain't crazy no more."

"How long will that be?"

"Are ya sayin' that ya don't want ta be here?" Kenpachi growled. When she didn't say anything he grunted, "What's that on your head?"

"Captain Aizen gave it to me," she said, fingering her hair piece.

"It's ugly, get rid of it."

"I can't!"

"You want ta go back to the fourth?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh." Momo was silent for a moment. Slowly she started to thread the ribbon out of her hair and removed the cloth.

"Much better," Yumichika praised from the doorway. "That thing made you look repulsive."

"But Captain Aizen liked it…"

"Aizen, no offense, was an unfashionable idiot."

"Captain Aizen was not—"

"Yumichika," Kenpachi interrupted. "Take care of her."

"My pleasure, Captain," he said, lifting a strand of her hair and dropping it in disgust. "This simply won't do."

* * *

"What d'ya mean she doesn't want to come out?"

"I couldn't believe it either, especially since I went through all of that trouble." Yumichika huffed, "Believe me, insanity does not become her."

"Rule number one in the eleventh: you come when you're called!" Kenpachi roared. "Now come out before I get you!"

"Isn't that rule twenty-three?" Yumichika asked.

"Ain't anymore."

"I'm right here," Momo said, timidly from behind the partially opened door.

"Well, come on out," Kenpachi demanded.

"Okay, but promise you won't laugh."

"Who would laugh at my beautiful creation?" Yumichika gasped.

"All right, I'm coming." Momo slid the door open.

Yumichika grew tired of the anticipation and gracefully yanked her out.

"Whoa," Kenpachi said after a moment. "Ain't nobody gonna laugh at that."

"Thank you, Captain!" Yumichika brimmed with pride.

"Well, then," Kenpachi gruffed. "Time for Momo to meet the boys."

* * *

Someone whistled.

Kenpachi glared.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Ikkaku grinned, walking to his captain. "I could show her around for you, if you want."

Yumichika sighed, "That's Momo, Ikkaku."

"Crazy Momo?"

"Hi," Momo waved.

Aizen walked by.

Momo's eyes widened. "Captain Aizen!"

Aizen stopped.

"Captain Aizen!" she screamed again as she rampaged to him, shoving eleventh division members aside and hurtling over Ikkaku before tackling the man.

It wasn't Aizen.

Remarkable resemblance though…

"That," Yumichika said. "Was unbeautiful."

"You… you aren't Captain Aizen!" Momo stared at the man.

"You," Kenpachi lifted Momo off of the man. "Extra training under Ayasegawa tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir!" the imposter scrambled to his feet and fell back into ranks.

"He…he looked like Captain Aizen," Momo claimed.

"Yeah, I see it, I guess." Kenpachi shrugged.

* * *

"What color is this?"

"Mauve."

"No, what _**color**_ is this?"

"Mauve is a color."

"Man, Aizen's really got you brainwashed."

"I'm not colorblind. Why are we doing this, Ikkaku-san?"

"Yumichika told me to find a color scheme for your room. I'd let Yachiru do it, but then everything'd be pink."

"I like pink."

"Moving on," Ikkaku showed her another color sample. "I like this one myself."

"It's white."

"Yeah, wouldn't have to paint."

"I don't like it."

"You'll get used to it."

"But…it's so much like the fourth..."

"We are not like the fourth!"

Momo sniffled.

"We can do anything you want. Paint it any color you want. Just for you. Are…are you crying?"

"No," Momo sniffled again.

"Don't cry! The eleventh doesn't cry!" Ikkaku begged. "You're still crying!"

"I'm sorry," Momo sniffed.

"Sake!" Ikkaku gripped her shoulders. "Do you want some sake?"

"I've never had sake." Momo wiped her eyes.

"Then we'll get you some, just don't tell the captain!"

"Tell him what?"

"That I made you cry!"

* * *

"What's this?" Kenpachi asked, watching Ikkaku carry Momo down the hall. "If you hurt her…"

"Don't worry," Ikkaku said. "She's just drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Yeah," Ikkaku frowned. "Which room's hers?"

Kenpachi ignored him. "How much ya give her?"

"Couple sips."

"Ya serious?"

* * *

End. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Broken Ones**

**By**

**Psycho Neurotically Disturbed**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: If you want to see Momo's new look go here: http://shamelesskillerdeviantartcom...just add periods between killer/deviant and art/com…**

* * *

**"Firs thing ya need to know is ya ain't crazy," Kenpachi said sternly as if teaching a lesson to a small child which, in fact, he was. "Don't let no one tell ya different."**

**"But you told me I was crazy," Momo seemed a bit confused.**

**"Are ya goin' ta let me get away with it?"**

**"Yes, uh, no Sir?"**

**"Then do somethin' about it."**

**"Yes, sir," Momo frowned. "Please stop."**

**"Ya got ta be crazy if ya expect that ta stop me."**

**"Sir, I must insist that you—"**

**"That's hardly threatenin' at all," Kenpachi snorted.**

**"Stop!"**

**"Or what?"**

**"I'll…" Momo frowned trying to think of something.**

**"You'll what? Tell on me?"**

**"No…" **

**"Your precious Captain Aizen ain't here ta protect ya anymore. He ain't comin' back."**

**The kido blast was a bit of a surprise.**

**Kenpachi pulled himself out of the wall. Pieces of rock a plaster fell from his clothes.**

**"Now that's what I was talkin' about."**

**"I'm sorry," Momo gasped. "Are you all right?"**

**"Second thing: don't apologize."**

**"Captain Zaraki?" **

**"What is it?" Kenpachi turned to look at the no name lower officer.**

**"Captain Unohana of the fourth division is here to see you, Sir."**

**"Heh, send her away."**

**"We tried," the messenger stated, "She wouldn't leave."**

**"Okay, I'll take care of her. You take Momo to Ikkaku and Yumichika."**

**"Yes, Sir!"**

* * *

**"There's a search party out and everything."**

**"That's a lot of trouble, Renji." Ikkaku frowned, "Where are they lookin' for her at?"**

**"Well, we already searched the fifth. We didn't think she'd go anywhere else."**

**"Maybe she went to Hueco Mundo?"**

**"Don't say that, Ikkaku."**

**"You know how she is about Aizen," Ikkaku shrugged. "Try looking through her friends' divisions…"**

**"I am her friend!"**

**"Oh yeah," Ikkaku nodded. "Have you searched your own yet?"**

**"No…"**

**"Then what are you doin' here? Go look for her there."**

**"That's a good idea," Renji stood to leave. He opened the door and Momo walked in.**

**"Oh hey, Momo," Ikkaku waved awkwardly.**

**"Good morning, Ikkaku-san." She looked at Renji curiously. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Me? Everyone's out there lookin' for you and you're here?" **

**"Oh, really?"**

**"Yes!" Renji exclaimed and glared at Ikkaku. "He said you might have gone to join Captain Aizen in Hueco Mundo."**

**"My bad," Ikkaku lounged with his sword against the wall.**

**"Oh no," Momo shook her head. "I was here the whole time."**

**"What possessed you to come here?" Renji was rather surprised at her answer.**

**"Captain Zaraki."**

**"Zaraki is the reason you came here?"**

* * *

**"Captain Zaraki, how kind of you to see me," Unohana greeted.**

**"I didn't come to see ya, I came to make sure ya were gonna leave."**

**"Oh, you and your witty jokes," Unohana laughed. Kenpachi stared at her.**

**"What were ya here for?"**

**"Oh, how rude of me. I came here to see if you knew the whereabouts of Hinamori-fukutaichou."**

**"Hinamori?" Kenpachi rumbled, he looked deep in thought for about two seconds. "Ain't she dead?"**

**"No, I'm afraid she's not. She seems to be missing."**

**"From where?"**

**"My division," Unohana tried to peer around him, but was met with a wall. "She was in my care."**

**"So ya lost her?"**

**"Misplaced," Unohana corrected. She casually glanced to the other side—another wall.**

**"If ya lost her, shouldn't ya be out lookin' for her?"**

**"Yes, that actually brings up the reason I'm here, Captain Zaraki." Unohana explained, looking up. "A ceiling, how predictable."**

**"What was that?"**

**"Oh, nothing," Unohana smiled. "Where is she?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Hinamori, of course." Unohana seemed to find this amusing. "You see, I've looked everywhere else, but no one seems to have seen her."**

**"That's really too bad."**

**"Yes, which is why I've been led to believe she is either with Aizen or is in your division somewhere."**

**"Well, ya better go find Aizen then. I ain't got her."**

**"Oh, I'm sure you don't," Unohana tried to look around him again, but Zaraki slunched over at the exact same time, blocking her view.**

**"Whatcha lookin' for?" Zaraki asked, eyeing her carefully. "Ya been actin' real antsy since ya got here."**

**"Hinamori, of course!"**

**"Said she ain't here."**

**"Well, then you won't mind if I have a look around."**

**"I don't want nobody come snoopin' around my division. I told ya she ain't here and I suggest ya show yerself out."**

**"Oh, oh, enough of your jokes, Captain Zaraki."**

**"This ain't a joke," Kenpachi frowned. "She ain't here, so git."**

**"Now, now, you really are too much."**

**"Do ya feel her reiatsu or somethin'?"**

**"No."**

**"Then she ain't here, is she?"**

**"I suppose not—" Unohana began. Kenpachi started ushering her toward the door.**

**"And now ya gonna leave?"**

**"No, of course not!" Unohana said brightly, "It would be much too soon for me to leave!"**

**"I see," Zaraki opened the door.**

**"Oh, are you walking me back to my division?" She took a step outside. "You really are too kind, Captain Zaraki.**

**He shut the door.**

**"Oh, dear," Unohana stood alone on the porch.**

* * *

**End. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Broken Ones

By

Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Dedicated to Noble Fool and Afrieal because their reviews rocked.

The entire body of the eleventh division was doing paperwork in the office. Well, not the entire body, just the important ones. We should probably scratch the part about paperwork out of that sentence, too, because Kenpachi Zaraki was sitting at his desk, eyeing a quite small stack of papers contemplating actually doing them as he had been for the past hour. Ikkaku was trying to scratch his back with his sword and was failing miserably.

In fact only three people in the room were actually doing the paperwork. Yachiru was doodling with a red crayon on the back of a report titled "Recent Deaths". Yumichika was busying himself by flawlessly forging the captain's signature on a few reports, but leaving everything else blank claiming it wasn't his duty to remember what unsightly fools did what where. Hinamori was delicately scrawling out words on a sheet of blank paper.

So it was fairly safe to say that the entirety of the eleventh division wasn't doing paperwork in the office; the top seats were merely just in the office.

After another twenty minutes or so of useless silence, the light crinkling of folded paper alerted the male members of the group. Yachiru just continued doodling, oblivious to anything. Their eyes followed Momo as she stood, with tri-folded paper in hands. She pulled an envelope out of the desk and placed her letter inside. She wrote something down on the front and placed it in the out box.

"I'm going to get some rest, good night," Hinamori bowed to them and exited the office, heading for her quarters. Kenpachi grunted at this and the moment the girl was out the door, the three men leaned over the out box to see what the letter was.

"It's addressed to Captain Aizen…" Yumichika said, breaking the silence.

"What do you think it is?" Ikkaku asked, looking at it suspiciously.

"A love letter?" Yumichika mused to himself, squatting down until he was at eye level with the paper.

"Let's open it!" Ikkaku reached for the letter. Yumichika smacked his hand away.

"You can't just open other people's mail, Ikkaku."

"We can if it might be a treasonous note!" Yachiru claimed, setting a picture she drew of a very bloody Captain Kurotsuchi on the desk. "I say we open it!"

"For once, I'm going to agree with the lieutenant," Ikkaku said, picking up the letter. "Not like we can actually mail it to Hueco Mundo anyway."

"That is true," Yumichika said hesitantly.

"And its better we look at it then someone find it and give it to Yamamoto and give out Hinamori's location to Unohana-taichou."

"Enough," Kenpachi finally rumbled, pulling the letter from Ikkaku's hand. "We're opening this for security reasons only."

"Of course we are, Captain," Ikkaku grinned, watching as the captain ripped open the letter.

"What does it say?" Yumichika ventured after a moment of watching Kenpachi's eyes skim over the words.

Kenpachi grunted, setting the note down in front of them.

"This isn't a—" Ikkaku blinked.

"Hinamori would never…" Yumichika frowned.

"Looks like she did," Kenpachi said, refolding the letter. "Yumichika get a new envelope and address it again."

"Yes, Sir," Yumichika glowed, immediately finding himself an envelope. "Any changes, Sir?"

"Yeah, make sure it gets sent to the fourth."

"She didn't sign her name, did she?" Ikkaku grinned. "It just said that he'd know who it was from."

"It's perfect," Yumichika grinned, finishing his script. "Magnificent idea, my captain."

"Ikkaku, make sure it get sent out from Kurotsuchi's office," Kenpachi grunted, smile coming to his face.

"Yes, Sir." Ikkaku took the letter and disappeared.

"Sir," Yumichika ventured, "Do you think it's wise to send a death threat to the fourth?"

"Unohana-taichou," Isane walked into the office, mail in hand. "You have a letter."

"Thank you, Isane," Unohana said, escorting her out of the room. She excitedly opened the letter. She read the letter. "Oh, dear."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, Unohana-taichou is here to see you," Nemu said, opening the door.

"Quiet you dullard," Mayuri ignored the announcement, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that crossword puzzles were that important to you, Captain," Unohana said, sweeping into the room.

"Well, tell her to go away," Mayuri frowned, eight across was difficult.

"I'll tell her," Nemu said, then turned to Unohana. "The captain will not be seeing you today."

"You may inform him that he will see me whether he wants to or not."

"Captain, she refuses to leave."

"Four letters…first one a 'D'…" Mayuri mumbled to himself. "Nemu, what's another word for an idiot?"

"Dull?" Unohana suggested.

"Ah, yes, I knew that," Mayuri wrote it down. "Just tell her I'll see her tomorrow."

"No, I think—"

"No," Mayuri interrupted, "Dull doesn't work."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I would appreciate it if you—"

"Quit bothering me, you dolt." Mayuri paused. "Dolt!" He scribbled it down.

"Captain," Nemu said hesitantly. "Unohana wants to talk to you in regards to a letter you sent her this morning."

"I would hardly demean myself to send a letter to that woman," Mayuri frowned.

"I'm standing right here, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Oh, Unohana, how droll…Something about a letter?" Mayuri frowned. "Did one of my reports get sent to you by accident?"

"I'd hope this isn't what your reports usually look like."

"Oh?" Mayuri ripped the paper out of her hands and read it. "Are you threatening me?"

"You sent it to me," Unohana frowned.

"This is a woman's handwriting!" Mayuri glowered. They both turned to look at Nemu.

"Yes, Captain?" Nemu asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well done," Mayuri complemented. "I especially like the part about zanpakuto cutting off her head. Very descriptive!"

"I apologize," Nemu bowed her head. "I did not write it, Sir."

"Oh, if you didn't, then who did?" Mayuri scowled.

"Yamamoto-taichou," Saskibe said, presenting the letter to his captain. "There appears to be a death threat to Unohana from an unknown source. She asks that you put the Soul Society on high alert for another traitor."

"She was threatened?" Yamamoto read through the letter and chuckled. "It's quite graphic."


End file.
